My Tottosan
by Skymouth
Summary: Set immediately after Tokyo Crisis, Maria and Pop’s relationship grows stronger. From Maria’s POV. Language, sexual situations.


My Tottosan 

A Lupin Fanfic

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Owned by Kato, Takahashi, and Monkey Punch, I make no profit from this fic, so try to sue me, I dare ya, I have nothing

Summary: Set immediately after Tokyo Crisis, Maria and Pop's relationship grows stronger. From Maria's POV. Language, sexual situations.

-----

(Author's Note: for Zenigata fans everywhere! Thanks to Coventry for the brainstorming sessions, was helpful and fun and also for loaning me her Tokyo Crisis tape! So go on now, read, review, and enjoy!)

Right after I'd said it, I'd regretted how it had come out.

"You remind me of my father." I'd told him in the middle of a high-speed chase. It had been meant as a compliment. But even with my eyes glued to Lupin's stolen squad car, going over one hundred miles an hour, I could practically hear Zenigata's face fall like a stone. "What's wrong?" I'd asked, pretending to not comprehend. A million confused thoughts and feelings had flooded through my mind and heart at once.

He'd screamed at me to keep up after Lupin then. I know he was just trying to save face, pretending just as I was pretending that something hadn't happened between us that eventful day.

There was no time to reach out to him. The chase was more important to Zenigata then anything else… even me. Well, almost. He'd risked it all to rescue me. How could I ever repay that? So I kept my eyes glued to the road in front of me, very aware of the boisterous cop beside me for many different reasons.

The chase ended like it usually did. Ambulances being dispatched to help those unlucky enough to get caught up in the middle of it, Zenigata's commander yelling at us, berating us for our reckless disregard for civilian safety and the departments reputation, and through it all he stands there, taking the brunt of the verbal abuse with a tense jaw and furrowed brow. I'm beside him, well, more like a few steps behind him, meekly trying to disappear. I don't like his chief. I really don't want him to notice me and start yelling at me next for encouraging Zenigata-san. I don't think he knows I'd been at the wheel and thankfully, Zenigata doesn't disclose that particular bit of information to the chief. He's protecting me again, the best way he knows how.

We leave the chief's office with Zeni-san in a positively black mood. I follow quickly, ignoring the stares, used to the gawkers. We are definitely the odd couple of the precinct. Of course, now with the whole Aquapolis affair over and my own editor in chief having been exposed as really being the infamous convict Fujiko Mine, I no longer have a reason to be partnered with the Inspector. And especially after this latest blunder, Zenigata's chief will not tolerate another mishap involving the two of us.

"I have paperwork I've been neglecting for too long. Maria, go on home."

"But…" I know a dismissal when I hear one. "My miso soup. Remember? You promised!"

He pauses and slowly turns around. "Not today, Maria." He smiles at me softly then.

"When?" I demand, biting my lip. Not wanting it to be over.

He doesn't answer me right away. "I'll give you a call."

"But you hate cell phones!"

He snorts and turns back around. I can't reach out to him here, in the middle of the station. So I have to let him walk away from me, even though I want to run to him.

"Zenigata-san." I say softly to his retreating back. But he doesn't turn around again. He leaves me there, alone.

I've dated enough to know what it means when a guy says they'll call you back. Well, I wasn't about to let things end this way. I know there is something there between us… some inexplicable spark. He's not very good at hiding that fact from me, and I must admit, I've baited him, if only to see what his reaction would be.

Now that it's almost certain I'm going to lose him, I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to be alone again. I was about to go home when I realized… I don't have a home anymore. Mine had burned down to the ground, as did Zenigata's. I have a little money saved, not a lot. I'll have to go live in a hotel for a while, an inexpensive one. But first, I needed to eat.

I go to a nearby deli and pick out something edible. I'm not very hungry, but I know I have to eat something. As I slowly eat, I walk down the sidewalk not really thinking, not really knowing where I'm going.

A car pulls up beside me. I ignore it and keep walking. It follows me persistently and I can't help but look sideways at it.

"He-e-ey, Maria!" Calls the haughty thief from the driver's seat. He's leaning out the window, hand on the wheel, smiling at me. His companions wait quietly in the car. "Where's the old man?"

"At work." I frown.

"Boy, do I deliver or do I deliver?" Lupin grins moronically at me. I continue to walk and his car follows.

"Deliver what?" I say rather unhappily.

"I said stick with me and your life would be one hell of a roller coaster ride!"

I sigh. It hadn't been the exact kind of ride I had hoped for.

"Why the long face? Aw, I know, you must be experiencing Pops withdrawl! Happens to us all. But don't worry. You'll get over it." Lupin laughs at my expense.

"I've got to go check into a hotel. If you'll excuse me…" I pick up the pace and hear the ignition rev as Lupin continues to follow me.

"Hey, listen, take this." Lupin is trying to hand off something to me and leans out of the car even more.

I hesitate as I stare at his hand. "What is it?"

"Look, I kinda feel responsible for your place being burnt down. Here's the key to a hotel room. Paid for the week. Come on, what do you say?" He says to me evenly.

I stop in place and the car stops, it's motor idling as Lupin patiently waits for me to take his offering. I accept it. "Thank you."

"I know it's not much… but I hope it helps." Lupin smiles at me.

I nod in appreciation and watch in silence as the notorious thief and his cohorts drive off. I glance down at the key and notice the name of the hotel. Le Shei. A five star hotel? I was given keys to the most prestigious hotel in Tokyo? I stare at the key dumbly, amazed. I'd never even been in a four star before. It wasn't far from here so I go ahead and decide to check things out.

I enter the foyer, looking around uncertainly. It's gaudy with a strange mixture of Japanese and French decor. Business suites and evening gowns seem to be the flavor of its patrons. I feel oddly out of place in my simple dress and suite jacket. I don't even have any baggage so I ignore the front desk and bell hop altogether. I doubted I could have afforded to tip anyway. The number on my key reads 509, it'd be up on the fifth floor. I'm really looking forward to the spectacular view.

The elevator never seems to lack people. Someone got in or got off at every floor. It's still relatively full as I get out and it is still going up. I hesitate before I insert the key.

Once I open the door, I'm amazed that there appears to be more then one room to the suite. There's a kind of living space with a couch and love seat, both covered in the same rich fabric. There's a plasma television mounted on the upholstered wall. The wall was done in a lighter tone of equally rich looking fabric. There's a full kitchen that is bigger then my whole bedroom before it had been burnt to ashes. It sports all the modern gadgets one might need to hold a buffet for maybe a hundred people or so. There are paintings on the wall that are reproduced prints of French impressionists. I stand there and look about me in awe.

I open the very heavy silk drapes and am graced with a view of Tokyo's skyline. The smog isn't so bad today so I can see all the way out towards the harbor. I am tempted to stay there for hours and just look, but I haven't even seen all of my room yet.

Room… more like small apartment! My bedroom is equally huge and equally impressive. It's king-sized bed is trapped with red velvet comforter and more decorative pillows then one or even two people needed. And there are tassels everywhere. There's actually a working fireplace in the bedroom. I've never been in a hotel with a fireplace before. I gape at the room's trappings and admit I can't wait to get under those comfortable looking covers and snuggle down.

I continue my tour into the bathroom. Gold fixtures apparently were the only thing in stock at the appliance store where they got these. Gold tinted tile and creamy marble bath tub and counter. Plush towels and a pair of robes hang beside the tub. On the side of the bath is an assortment of oils, bath beads, and some scented bubble bath sand. That's just what I need right now… a nice, long, hot bubble bath.

I run the water and add the bubble bath to it. It froths up nicely and by the time the tub is full, I am stripped down and am sinking slowly into the soothing water. I lean back and close my eyes, letting the warmth from the water and steam message my tense muscles. Every muscle in my body is relaxed now, except for one, my brain.

Where do I go now? I have to start looking for a cheap place to live. And maybe a new job. My old newspaper is rather in an uproar after Fujiko left. Unfortunately, Fujiko had been the most qualified for her job and now they've been left high and dry. So I am without a boss, and if they keep scrambling the way they are, my job might go by the wayside.

All my stuff, my clothes, my furniture, that tacky little fake gold praying cat statue that I just didn't have the heart to toss out is gone. But that loss isn't as hard felt as the loss of what few photos of my father I have… had. It's all gone. All of it.

Talk about having to start over with a clean slate.

But it doesn't make things any easier even when you have to start over with nothing. My head lolls to the side as the heat finally forces even my brain to quiet. I think I fell asleep for a while… not sure for how long, but the first clue that I had been asleep is that I jerked myself awake. Not sure why so I lean back again and sigh. It's easier to relax this second time around. My thoughts turn muzzy and dreamlike and it feels nice.

Until I hear the bathroom door open. I close my bathroom door out of habit, which was why it was opening, except, being that I'm the only one here, it shouldn't be doing that at all without my help. I brace myself in the tub, anxious and fearful. I can't think of anyone else who would want to kidnap me.

The intruder steps in and my eyes boggle and I let my breath that I had been holding out. I sit up in the tub on my knees.

"Kouichi?"

I think that's the first time he even realizes anyone is in the bathroom; he had been heading towards the toilet.

He stumbles back, whipping his head around in my direction, hand positioned just over where his gun is worn.

His shocked face probably mirrors mine.

"Ma-Maria!" He stumbles back against the door, grasping the knob to steady himself.

He stares at me and it takes me a moment before I realize that most of the bubbles have run down, threatening to reveal my upper body to the Inspector. I sink back into the tub quickly to cover myself.

"Zenigata-san… what are you doing here?"

I think he is trying to remember how to speak because his mouth opens and closes but no sound is coming out.

Finally he seems to have found his voice. "I don't… what are you doing in my room?"

"YOU'RE room? This is MY room!"

He shows me his key. It has the same room number. "Was left on my desk when I got back to it. I thought it was in compensation to my place being blown to hell and back." He gets a suspicious look on his face. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

I point in the general direction of the nightstand beside my bed in the next room where my key is now resting. "My own key."

He frowns, thinking. Should I blurt out how it was Lupin who gave me this key? Wait… that has to be it! I blush in realization that Lupin had obviously set me and Zenigata up.

I see Zeni-san suddenly blush. I think he has forgotten that I have no clothes on at all. He stares at the floor and begins to back out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I ask, anxious. I don't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry I barged in on you like this. I'm… sorry." He backs out so that I can't see him anymore.

I almost fall out of the tub in my haste to stop his exit. I grab a towel and hold it loosely over my breasts, it hangs down and nicely covers my exposed groin without much effort taken. The towel gets soaked through instantly and I still am covered in soap bubbles. I hurry after him and reach out, grabbing his coat at his arm.

"Don't go, please, Zeni-san!"

He pauses but doesn't turn around. "It wont be right for me to stay."

"What about your promise?" I demand of him.

He turns then, when he sees my state of dress, or rather, undress, he blushes again and looks away, "What promise?"

"My miso soup! And I bet, being as dogged as you are, you haven't had a bite to eat yet today."

"Well, um… now that you mention it, I haven't eaten anything today."

I nod my head. "Then let me dry off, get dressed, and then see about fixing you something descent to eat."

I'm pleased when he doesn't protest.

So, after making certain he actually was going to stay, I hurry back to the bathroom to dry off and put my clothes back on. When I hurry back out, I smile to see he's there, admiring the view out the window.

"They have a full kitchen here. I'm going to see if they have it stocked with anything, otherwise, I may have to go shopping." I tell him.

He nods silently and continues to stare out the window.

I go and look in the refrigerator and discover it is indeed well stocked. So is the pantry. I have everything I need to make a descent miso soup. I grabbed it all up and sit it out on the counter. Something else in the pantry caught my eye. I pour two glasses of the liquor and walk over to offer the Inspector one.

"Sake?" I say as I hold it out to him.

He turns his head and his frown is replaced by a soft smile, which makes me smile. "Yes, thanks." He takes it from my hand and drinks as I prepare our dinner.

So I go about preparing the best miso soup I have ever fixed. I want to please him. I like it when he smiles at me.

I go back often to refill his sake glass, I fill mine up not nearly as often as his. By the time I finish with the soup and salad, he's on his fourth glass.

"You shouldn't drink so much on an empty stomach," I chastise him as I push him towards the dining table that is already rather formally decked out. We aren't going to need half of the silverware placings. And there's just the two of us, so the fully set table ready for eight is a bit of overkill, but still is beautiful.

We eat mostly in silence. I sit and watch as he gets up to fill his glass.

"Little salty… but better then your last batch." He says after he finishes. "I like more cilantro in mine."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We sit and sip sake. He's being very quiet and introspective and I recall that even when he's drunk, he can be quite lucid.

"He did this. Somehow, he did this, the bastard." He finally says what's on his mind.

I know just who he means and flush. Zenigata has figured out it was Lupin that set this up somehow. It's almost like he has a Lupin radar that never shuts off. I sigh.

"I'll play no part in his game." He stands unsteadily.

I don't want him to leave! So I stand too and reach out and push him back into his chair. He eyeballs me and his frown says everything.

"Please, Zenigata-san… is it so bad?" I'm still holding him down even though even when drunk, he can still over power me.

He's looking up at me like he's considering his next move and his next words. I'm not sure what he was going to say, I didn't want to know if it was something negative. I'm not even sure what I'm doing. But suddenly I find myself straddling the good Inspectors lap. He's looking up at me, startled, but doesn't say anything. Slowly, his hands find their way about my waist as I sit there, perched in that most pleasant spot.

He sighs and his hands slowly move up and down my small waist. "So young. So perfect. So beautiful. Everything I'm not." I hear him mutter.

I reach over and cup his face in my hands and force his face so that he's looking up at me. "I think you are beautiful."

Then I lean forward and his surprised grunt is muffled by my lips pressing into his. But he responds quickly and, much to my pleasure, eagerly. We kiss, hard, fast, hungrily. He pulls me in and I have my arms wrapped around his neck. I taste the sake on his tongue, it overpowers all other tastes and smells. Of course, I'm sure I taste like sake to him too. Zenigata sure seems not to mind. In fact, it seems like he's trying to chase down the last drop of sake I drank with his tongue.

I'm amazed that I instigated this, but I'm in no way sorry.

When we break for air, we are both left gasping. I can see the eager heat in his eyes as he stares at me. I know I must be flushed after our passionate outburst.

"What about… what you said in the car…?"

But I silence Zenigata's question by placing a finger upon his lips.

"You want to talk or make love?"

He promptly falls to silence. I grin.

He traces my face with his callused finger gently. "Maria." He mutters softly.

We lean in to kiss again, this time more gently, and with passion. It is wonderous! I'd kissed before, but this is something else! Those had just been with mere boys! Zenigata was a man and knew what he was doing. And so I let him take charge of the situation.

It shouldn't surprise me in the least that his fingers begin to fumble at the buttons on my blouse. I continue to kiss him and nearly swoon at his touch upon my person. He pinches and rolls me between those fingers of his and I can't stifle a moan of acceptance.

My blouse falls futility to the floor. Unwanted. My bra is threatening to follow the same desperate plunge.

"Zeni-san!" I moan into his mouth as he kneads me.

Suddenly he is standing and I am being supported by his strong hands. He's gripping my buttocks and my legs encircle his torso and I'm slightly aware that he's moving us towards the bed. Our lips are still pressed firmly together like we're each others breathing apparatus.

I feel him stop and realize we're at the foot of the bed. He dumps me there, his grin almost impish as he reaches up and flings his hat off to the other side of the room. I sit there, legs still partially wrapped around him, leaning back on both of my arms, staring up at him, watching him defrock himself just for me. Both jackets, tie, and button up shirt were shrugged off to the ground. I watch expectantly as he removes his undershirt, revealing his surprisingly toned chest. I suppose constantly chasing after Lupin has had its good effects upon the Inspector. His body still shows its age, but it's hard and lean and I surprise myself with discovering just how strong the urge is to lick it. Then I realize I'm licking my lips as I'm staring at his chest and I feel my face flush.

I hear him chortle and know he noticed which only makes me blush more.

"You sure know how to make an old man feel worthy." He reaches up and holds my face with one hand. "Please don't turn away when I say that. I love looking at you looking at me like you want me!"

My averted eyes realign themselves with his and I let him see just how much hunger there is inside.

Zenigata leans down, hands on either side of me and kisses me heatedly once more. I kiss him back with equal fervor. I move and manage to get after his belt to release his trousers. They slide down his legs as I'd planned. We're still kissing, neither of us missing a beat. Our tongues dance from mouth to mouth and my heart threatens to empty into my throat.

We break from the kiss if only because we're both working at my pants. I'm anxious to get them off.

Zenigata is cursing as they hang at my knees as he tugs on them.

"Crap, dammit, stupid pants!" He growls as he yanks on them in his zest.

I slap his hands away and with an expert twist of my hand, the pants are off. I'm just in my bra and panties, Zenigata's just in his boxers. My breath can't help but come out a little faster as I know my time as a virgin is at an end.

I don't tell him I'm a virgin because I don't want to spook him. It's true I've had a boyfriend before this. I didn't let things get much past second base because I had still been so nervous. Knowing that I want to go all the way with Zenigata doesn't keep me from feeling any less nervous now though. But at least along with the usual anxiety is the exhilaration. I want him. I want the Inspector like no one before him. And it sends thrills through my body knowing that he wants me just as strongly.

He pushes me down and crawls over me on his hands and now knees. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waste and he carries me up to the head of the bed. We shove the pillows aside to make room for our bodies. Most of them fall to the floor in a useless yet colorful heap.

He lies on top of me, his warm skin presses on top of mine. My hands roam down his shoulders, feeling their wiry strength. I feel his hands wander over my body as well and I tremble as they slip under my bra and he begins to work over my breasts again.

His hands are those of the well practiced and I can only bend to their will. I shudder, whimper, groan at their command. His kiss is still nearly throat deep, still full of such a sexual intensity it makes me weak with the craving of it.

My breath comes in short, excited gasps into his mouth as he tweaks me. I feel my bra give way and know my upper body is fully exposed to him. His hands play with my breasts for several moments before I feel one of his hands now slowly move down my stomach and pluck at my panties. My breath catches in my throat when he slips them off.

"Maria." He murmurs into my mouth before his fingers slip over my clit causing me to moan into his mouth.

I rise up my hips in response, spreading my legs wider to make it easier for him to explore my inner recesses. My moans become more feverish, more breathy. His fingers seem to know exactly what I want, what I need. They react with each moan, with each shudder, with each thrust of the hip.

I'm good and wet now. Trembling, I work my hands down his waist and push at his boxers. When they come off, I can't help but break from the kiss to look at his length.

He's fully stiff and I can see him leaking from his readiness. He scoots back and I wonder why until he leans over me and opens his mouth just above my crotch. My eyes grow wide and expectant and my breath comes in quicker gasps as I realize he's about to give me oral sex. That I've never had before. I arch my back and grip the bed in preparation for that first delicious swipe of his tongue. But apparently he's not satisfied with his position and moves about some more until he's satisfied.

"OW! Dammit all! What the crap?"

My head had been bent backwards in anticipation, but his strange outburst brought my attention back to the end of the bed where he was.

"What is it, Zeni-san?" I ask nervously. What on earth was wrong? Then I recalled that leg that had been shot earlier today and wondered if that was what was causing him consternation. Was he in too much pain to continue? I selfishly hoped not.

I hear a familiar metal chink as he drags into view his pair of glinting handcuffs. He must have dropped them on the bed as we were stripping and his knee must have found it accidentally.

He stares at them, then stares at me. I stare at the handcuffs, then my eyes meet his. We both hold each other's gaze for a long, quiet moment.

Zenigata crawls back over me and grabs up one of my wrists and expertly snaps one of the links of the cuffs securely over it. Then he secures the other end to the headboard of the bed. I'm now fully at his mercy. He sits back on his haunches while looming over me and grins like a kid in a candy store. I grin back in eager anticipation.

"Please, Zeni-san!" I beg him to get on with it.

The Inspector crawls back down and begins to dine on me with intent. I groan and writhe in the thrill. My legs thrash and kick out around his head and my back arches so that all I can see is the headboard and I stare at my cuffed wrist, which only turns me on more.

"Oh yes, there!" I cry out as his tongue finds my sweet spot.

I can hear the jingling of the cuffs against the bed, but Zenigata's breathing almost as loud as his own excitement mounts. I buck against his mouth as he tastes my very inner being. It's building inside, something that threatens to overwhelm me if I don't allow its release.

"AH-H-H-H!" I scream and shove my groin into Zenigata's face. His tongue doesn't miss a beat as it searches for that final, scorching release.

I pour out in several bursts all into his mouth. He laps me up eagerly almost with the same single mindedness that he uses when he searches for Lupin. I tremble and whimper with ecstasy.

I look over at him and see how he licks me off of his lips like I'm even better then sake. How can I tell him that was my first ever orgasm? I don't want him to stop for anything! I don't want him to go easy on me. I want him inside me… now!

I'm panting and sweating already with the exhilaration of it all. He crawls up slowly, his tongue tracing its way up my quivering stomach. His action is slow and deliberate. My fingers thread their way through the black hair on his head lovingly. He slowly moves up my body until his lips find my breast and then sheer rapture!

"Zenigata!" I moan and my back arches yet again at the newest attack.

He goes from one nipple to the other, never letting me relax, hardly giving me a chance to breathe. My body is one continuous tremor as the intense pleasure rocks my body mercilessly. My breath comes in shallow gasps as I groan, moan, and whimper from his ministrations.

Then he releases my nipple and licks all the way up my collarbone, my neck, my chin then kisses me soundly. His kiss is now tainted with my musk but I don't care. My arms encircle his neck and I drag him down so that his body is pressed up against mine. Another long, sensuous kissing session ensues. I never knew he would be such a great kisser!

Then I feel his manhood pressing against my inner recesses, searching for the entrance. My legs spread wide and I feel his hand assist in feeling his way in. My heart is pounding and my eyes go wide as I feel him at the entrance and it feels like a monstrous creature is trying to claw its way into a very tiny opening. I gasp at the sharp pain as he pushes and the kiss is broken as my head jerks back and I cry out.

Zenigata hesitates.

"Dammit! Maria! Why didn't you tell me?"

He knows, he knows! He knows he's the first!

I can't quite answer him yet as I am still gasping from the pain of it.

I hear him sigh. "Maria. I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"Do-o-on-n-n't b-b-be!" I manage finally between gasps as I clutch wildly at him.

"What now?" He is gentlemanly enough to ask.

I gasp for a few more moments trying to restart my brain. He is inside me, just as I wanted. I don't want a little pain to undo all of the bliss we just experienced together! If he can make love with a shot up leg, I can make love with a little pain of my own!

"Make-love-to-me!" I whisper urgently at him.

He kisses me once on the lips, gently, like I was a flower about to break. "Maria."

He slips out a bit and then pushes in again. The pain causes my eyes to water and my back to bend. I whimper but I keep a hold of him, afraid he'd release me if I express too much pain.

Zenigata begins to move some more, a slow, painful, yet at the same time, wondrous rhythm. I bite the bottom of my lip to keep back the pain of it. I concentrate on watching the Inspector instead of on the pain itself. He might be in his twilight years, but looking on him right now, you wouldn't know it right away. It's almost as if I'm giving him life again. Something he had lost a long time ago. I can't explain it. The more he pumps, the more energy he gets out of it, not less.

I slowly begin to relax, making things easier both on me and him. It somehow doesn't hurt as much even though he's picked up the pace of the thrusts. The headboard I'm attached to is banging away on the wall behind it, my arm is flailing around helplessly from it. The mattress is one of those foam things so there is no squeak like in the movies.

Suddenly, Zenigata stops short of a thrust. There is a faint trembling and then I hear him cry out in pain. His body flops down on top of me, listlessly.

Worriedly, I nudge him, "Zeni-san! What's wrong? What's happened?"

"My…….. back!" He says through grit teeth. "Crapcrap-OW-crapcrap!"

I still feel him inside me and I try to figure out what to do next.

"We have to get you to a doctor." I say, I can't help but feel disappointed that our session is now decidedly over.

"No. I can't move!" Zenigata gasped.

"But, Zenigata!" I push on him, his body is slick with sweat and he's panting very heavily still from both the exertion and the sudden debilitating pain. I try to move him with both hands but quickly recall that I'm cuffed to the bed and only Zenigata knows where the key is and he isn't in any position to get it for me. I'm effectively trapped! "Well, then we have to call someone!"

"NO!" He says rather vehemently. "I can't let anyone see me like this! Yes, this will go over so well back at the precinct!"

"You don't have to yell at me." I say back rather testily. "But we have to figure out what we're going to do."

"I can't DO anything!" Zenigata growls.

We both lay there for a moment, each of us silently stewing over the predicament. I know why he's yelling at me. That he doesn't really mean it. It's the pain of his back going out, the disappointment of us not being able to finish our sexual adventure, but still… I wish he wouldn't yell at me.

"Maria." I hear him mutter into the pillow beside me.

"Yes?" I say unhappily.

"Sorry I yelled."

I sigh and caress his shoulders that were now going sticky from the standing sweat.

"I love you." I tell him and kiss his cheek.

He tries to lift his head so he can look at me but I feel him tense with the pain of it.

"Don't try to move, Zeni-san. You'll only hurt yourself more." I whisper into his ear.

"This wasn't how I planned it." He mutters into the pillow beside my head. "I wanted to be with you so badly but I wanted it to be the best experience of your life!"

I murmur soothing words at him letting him know that first orgasm was the best thing that had ever happened to me, that this wasn't our only chance, and that I hoped that we could continue to be together as a couple.

"You serious about the being a couple thing?" He asks me uncertain.

"I would like that very much." I nibble his ear lobe.

He grunts with pleasure from it.

"You're something else, Maria." He says appreciatively. "I just hope my back can take it."

I can't help but grin at the remark.

We finally both fall asleep. It's a bit on the uncomfortable side for me. I can move around even less the Inspector can. He may be tall and lean, but he's still at least two hundred pounds or so. I have to learn how to breathe under all that weight and I try to ignore how uncomfortable my cuffed hand now is.

Sleep comes and goes for me. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed tells me the longest stint of sleep I've gotten is about an hour and a half. I hear Zenigata's even breathing next to my ear and hope he isn't in too much pain. Of course, he probably wouldn't be sleeping at all if he was feeling some major hurt.

Dawn creeps in through the window and I have a serious crick in my neck. I want to stretch my body, but the Inspector is still firmly pinning me under him. His manhood is still plunged deep in me and I squirm, annoyed that my cuffed hand has gone numb overnight.

"Zeni-san…" I talk into his ear and shove on his shoulder with my free hand. "ZENIGATA!" I say more loudly when there was no response from the first prod.

He jerks awake then lets out a shout as his back is jarred from the sudden movement.

"CRAP!" He buries his face into the pillow and I feel him tense up again, almost trembling.

"Still?" I ask worriedly.

"Shit, it friggen hurts, Maria! What am I gonna do?"

I kiss his cheek again. Please, I don't think I can lay here for another night, let alone one more hour!

"I don't know!"

That's when I hear the door open. What? Was it room service? Oh no! I can't let anyone see the Inspector in such a state! What a blow to his ego that will be! But then again… we can't stay like this!

I hear noises behind the door that goes from the bedroom to the living area. It's more then one person it sounds like. Not room service then. Who in the world could it be? Then I hear what their muffled words are from behind the door.

"I don't hear anything."

"SH-H-H! Keep it down will you? I can't hear them!"

"Will you two move so I can get a chance to listen?"

"Do you think they've finished?"

"Do you think they've started at all?"

"Do you think he remembers how to do it?"

Snickers.

"Aw, cut the old guy some slack, will ya?"

"It's too quite."

"Too, too quite."

"Knock it off! I'm goin' in! Cover me!"

"Why, you think he does it with his gun on?"

More snickering.

"Sh-h-h-h!"

The door to the room slowly opens and I crane my head around the Inspectors prone body to see who on earth it is.

A very familiar face appears from behind the partially opened door. He spies us on the bed and is about to duck back from whence he came until I call out to him.

"Please! Lupin! Please help! It's his back! He can't move!"

His head jerks up at the mention of the thief and he wails in anguish at the intense pain that movement causes him.

His head drops down almost listlessly back onto the pillow.

"LUPIN! Get the hell outta here!"

Lupin inches around the door and is fully into the room partaking the scene before him with decidedly much amusement, hands in his pants pockets nonchalantly.

"Gee Pops, you get the girl in the end and you're still a big crank. Sheesh. Some folks are just never satisfied!" Lupin says grinning from ear to ear.

"Please, Lupin!" I say hoping that the thief can somehow help.

"LU-U-U-U-UPI-I-I-I-I-IN!" Zenigata growls.

"Hey, I'm here to help, Pops! Calm down!" He raises his hands up placating my lover. "We all are, right guys?"

I look over and I can't help but blush as all the gang enters the room. Goemon, Jigen, and Fujiko stare at us all as if we are a car wreck.

"I wish I had a camera… this would be just perfect for my scrapbook!" Lupin says smirking.

"Shut the hell up, Lupin!" Zenigata growls impotently.

"Please, the circulation is cut off in my arm! I can't feel a thing!"

Lupin thankfully doesn't say anything piggish.

Goemon comes up beside the bed, eyes on the cuffs, hand on his sword. I hardly even see him move. The morning light glints on his sword and that's all I see before my hand falls finally to my side. It's still numb, but it isn't long before the pins and needles painfully prick along my arm and hand.

"Thanks, Goemon." I move my hand about and it flops about uncontrollably until I get my feeling back.

"An unusual challenge for my blade to be sure." Goemon says dryly.

"Now…" Lupin walks over to the other side of the bed. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Heave ho?" Jigen suggests.

"I'm not doing anything." Fujiko says pertly and goes off to the kitchen to fix herself something.

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Jigen grumps.

"Um, guys? The problem, remember?" I say and wriggle a bit impatiently underneath the pained Inspector.

"I'm trying!" Lupin says a little irritably.

"Hey! I'm not some piece of meat you can just cart around!" Zenigata barks.

Lupin's grin is back in place. "Calm down, old man… okay guys… on three now!"

"Wait! What on three?" Zenigata says anxiously.

"It'll soon be over, don't worry, Pops!" Lupin smiles what he must think is his winning smile but I know Zenigata is not impressed.

What follows is mostly a lot of gratuitous shouting and swearing from all sides. I hear Zenigata's back snap and crack like celery and cringe for his sake. My ears are burning after he's finally lifted off of me and carted away (after they carefully dress him) to the hospital. Fujiko stays and helps me up then gives me some of the food she'd prepared herself then soon after leaves. I'm alone, sitting on the bed, knowing I should probably clean myself up before anything. But I worry about him. My lover. Lupin told me what hospital they were taking him to. I'm going to go see him. Don't know how happy he'll be to see me. I blame myself for putting him in the hospital in the first place. I know I shouldn't and that it's just one of those things. But I can't not see him, if we're going to be a couple, I have to just bite the bullet on what others may say or think of it. And I'll have to deal with all the self-doubt of what I think of the situation as well.

Every relationship certainly has its rocky stages, but why does ours have to begin on its very first day?

The End


End file.
